1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plumbing fixture, having at least a housing and a cartridge secured in the housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is basically known that a variety of different electrical and/or mechanical components can be placed in housings of plumbing fixtures, such as, for example, valve units and here particularly also the so-called mixing valve, which is designed as a cartridge. It is known, in addition, that such housings may be made different materials, for example, from cast iron, from sheet metal, or also from plastic.
With the goal of a simple installation and low production cost, efforts are made to design the integration of the parts in the housing to be as simple as possible to handle. Further, the construction should be provided as light as possible and with low-priced materials. In particular, time-consuming reworking of the individual components, especially of the housing, before the installation of the parts should be avoided. But it must also be considered that the integration of the parts into the housing require precise positioning of the components to one another despite the smallest possible installation space. This applies in particular, because tightness against a water breakthrough is to be assured and/or corrosion is to be prevented long term, even if the plumbing fixture is subjected to varying or intensive stress.